<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I have a problem... by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695906">I have a problem...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shorties [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pictures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pictured series where Leo talks about the toxicity he has to endure from various sadistic partners just in order to get laid the way he needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionel Messi/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shorties [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first chapter is just an intro, to get the situation explained. Starting from chapter 2 and beyond, it will be just an image, illustration or a gif with a short comment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have a problem...</p><p><br/>
I don't know if it is human nature...<br/>
Or if it's just my personal experience...<br/>
But for some reason...<br/>
The best sex I ever had...<br/>
Was always with sadistic people...<br/>
In a somewhat toxic relationship...<br/>
and the problem with these people...<br/>
That they always provide what I need...<br/>
But then... They do what they want...<br/>
They're crazy! They are all crazy...<br/>
Each on his own sick and twisted way...<br/>
But they all have one thing in common...<br/>
They're so creative... So out of the box...<br/>
When they fuck... They fuck with passion...<br/>
When they thrust... They thrust expressively...<br/>
Each time their balls touch my hole feels different...<br/>
Every move and every pause mean something...<br/>
Every touch and every kiss is carefully calculated...<br/>
and their climaxes are always perfectly orchestrated... <br/>
They are very skillful and talented people...<br/>
Destroying asses is their God-given talent...<br/>
and they're so flawless in the way they do it...<br/>
They make normal sex unenjoyable...<br/>
and I have a huge problem with those people...<br/>
They use their dicks as some kind of drug...<br/>
They know how to get a bottom like me addicted...<br/>
So they can use my good-sex addiction against me...<br/>
Only then they start abusing the hell out of me...<br/>
Only then, they push me to do the unspeakables...<br/>
Just to get laid again... Just to feel good again...<br/>
and that's the story of my fucking life...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They know I'm a celebrity and I fear for my reputation. That's why they keep fucking me outdoor! Yes, it's usually in a private property but it is still in an open field which always makes me extremely nervous.</p><p>
  
</p><p>I try my best not to think too much about what might go wrong. But it's impossible to do so when the man fucking me whispers "there's something called the law of probability, Lionel... You can't possibly have sex outdoor, thrice a week without any paparazzi finding you at some point!"</p><p> </p><p>He enjoys how I tense my body in dread as he follows with a smirk "it's just a matter of time, Leo! That's why when we're outside, I never fuck you in doggy style or any position that could potentially hide your genitals. I always make sure that your hole, dick and balls and all your goodies are fully exposed to the horizon..."</p><p> </p><p>"Just in case, someone is hiding with a camera in the bushes!"</p><p> </p><p>"and you're too slutty to stop me from doing so!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They're always trying to make me get caught. When I invite them to my place, I am always on edge, worrying about someone visiting me while I'm getting fucked or right after the top leaves.</p><p> </p><p>I have to be extra careful because many of my neighbors come by regularly and many of my friends and family live in the neighborhood. So I try to make it very clear that I have very little time to clean up afterwards, and that I don't want to be creampied.</p><p> </p><p>Of course those motherfuckers enjoy causing me troubles. They don't just cum inside me every single time. They usually force me to shoot against something very clear and visible like a mirror or a glass to make sure that I spend extra time cleaning up when they're gone.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They do it seamlessly but I know that they're totally aware of what they're doing. Because when I cum on a somewhat hidden surface like a tile in the corner of the bathroom, they realize that no one would likely see it. So, they force me to go down and lick all of it.</p><p> </p><p>But when we're having sex in living room, kitchen or guests room, and especially if I'm expecting someone, and they know I've got no time to clean up, those bastard make me shoot on an easily noticable surface and keep fucking me until my load dry and crust!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>